Dernière danse
by Daelyaa
Summary: Hermione est malade, et Drago 'veut juste une dernière danse'. OS/Dramione/Song fic/ RANGE DANS L'HISTOIRE 'La maladie d'amour'


Bonjour, bonjour

Je me suis essayé à la Song Fic... C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

 _Chanson : Dernière Danse de Kyo_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _Dernière danse_

…

Elle est malade. Très malade. Mon Hermione est très malade. Une maladie incurable même dansle monde des sorciers, et elle va mourir. Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais c'est vrai, elle a mourir, la femme de ma vie va mourir. Elle ne mérite pas ça, et je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse, on a vécu trop de choses ensemble pour qu'elle m'abandonne ! Je... J'ai tout connu avec elle, tout, la joie la peur, la tristesse, le bonheur, l'extase tout ! Je l'ai aimée, je l'ai haï, je l'ai fait rire, je l'ai fait pleuré, je l'ai calmée, j'ai essuyé ses larmes.

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
_

 _Effleuré cent fois son visage  
_

 _J'ai trouvé de l'or  
_

 _Et même quelques étoiles  
_

 _En essuyant ses larmes_

C'est vrai que j'ai tout connu avec elle, vraiment, et surtout l'amour, sentimental certes, mais physique aussi, et l'amour physique avec elle c'était le paradis, l'extase, le Nirvana, vous ne pouvez même pas vous figurez à quel point c'était bon. Je dis bien c'était bon parce que c'est fini maintenant, elle est clouée dans son lit d'hôpital, et des sentiments trop forts pourraient la tuer, mais ce n'est pas grave qu'on ne fasse plus l'amour, parce que je garde tous les souvenirs de sa peau douce et de son odeur envoûtante.

 _J'ai appris par coeur  
_

 _La pureté de ses formes_

 _Parfois, je les dessine encore_

 _Elle fait partie de moi_

Mais puisqu'elle va sûrement mourir très bientôt, il faut que je profite d'elle à fond, parce que ce n'est pas quand elle sera partie que je devrais vouloir la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser. Alors je la regarde, lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement, puis contourne le lit pour être du côté des machines auxquelles elle est reliée et lui tends la main

-On danse ?

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
_

 _Un vertige puis le silence  
_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Elle me fait un petit sourire, puis soupire en répondant :

-Dray... Je ne peux pas tu le sais bien... Je vais me fatiguer et il ne faut pas, il ne me reste plus longtemps alors je ne veux pas risquer de réduire encore l'échéance.

-Allez, s'il te plaît, pas longtemps, et puis je te laisserais te reposer, comme ça on pourra danser un peu plus longtemps, s'il te plaît mon cœur...

Elle soupire.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas te résister ? dit elle en prenant ma main.

Je l'aide à se relever et agrippe sa taille pour la tenir debout et nous fait tourner légèrement pour ne pas que ses fils se débranche.

Elle sourit, je souris, on est bien.

Quand elle ma marche sur le pied elle éclate de rire et je suis heureux ; ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas rit, et pourtant son rire je l'aime presque autant qu'elle.

Je sens qu'elle s'essouffle alors je lui dis :

-Allez, rallonge toi quelques minutes mon ange, on dansera de nouveau après.

Elle accepte et je l'aide à se replacer dans son lit. Une fois cela fait, elle me dit :

-Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles mon ange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un ange... C'est un gardien qui est mort, et... Je ne suis pas encore morte, alors... Trouve autre chose.

Pourquoi mon cœur a si mal tout à coup ? Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle n'est pas **encore** morte ou à cause de toute la tristesse dans sa voix ? Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas je suis passé de la joie de ce petit moment avec elle à une douleur inexplicable.

Je soupire en lui disant que c'est d'accord et l'embrasse sur le front ; je sais quelle va se rendormir, le moindre effort physique la fatigue, à cause de sa foutue maladie.

Rapidement elle ferme les yeux, et je me replonge dans nos souvenirs en écoutant son souffle régulier...

On était encore à l'école à Poudlard quand on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ça s'est fait... Comme ça. Les gens appellent ça le coup de foudre je crois, mais ce n'est pas ça, pour que je tombe amoureux aussi vite et aussi fort d'une fille que je détestais, il faut bien que les dieux s'en soient mêlés.

 _Je l'ai connue trop tôt_ _  
_

 _Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

 _La flèche a traversé ma peau_

 _C'est une douleur qui se garde_

 _Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

C'était tellement bien de l'aimer elle, tellement bien mais tellement douloureux en même temps, parce que c'était la guerre, que j'étais du côté de vous savez qui et elle de la lumière. Mes parents ont même essayé de nous séparer, et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

Mais en fait tout notre relation elle est construite sur la souffrance, parce qu'avant qu'on soit ensemble je la faisais souffrir par mes mots et par mes gestes, et puis après, au début de notre relation elle avait peur que je me serve d'elle, que je la manipule. Puis il y a eu la guerre, quand elle s'est faite torturer parce qu'on a été découverts. Et enfin il y a eu sa maladie, sa foutue maladie qui lui prend un peu plus de vie chaque jour.

Quand les médecins ont annoncé sa maladie, on a eut mal, et quand ils ont dit qu'elle devait impérativement rester à l'hôpital après qu'elle eut fait un malaise, j'ai vu qu'elle sentait la fin venir et ça m'a fait mal.

 _Mais je connais l'histoire  
_

 _Il est déjà trop tard  
_

 _Dans son regard  
_

 _On peut apercevoir  
_

 _Qu'elle se prépare  
_

 _Au long voyage_

Je reste encore quelques minutes, perdu dans mes souvenirs, puis elle se réveille, pour ce qui doit être la 4ème fois de la journée.

Alors comme précédemment, je lui tends ma main, et lui demande :

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, belle demoiselle ?

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
_

 _Un vertige puis le silence  
_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Elle sourit en prenant ma main et je l'aide encore une fois à se lever.

Je glisse ma main gauche sur sa hanche et la colle à moi, puis je commence à bouger, la faisant danser au rythme de mes pas.

Je ne me voile pas la face ; quand je la regarde, je vois bien que bientôt, la Mort l'emportera avec elle. C'est sûre, elle est pâle, elle a des cernes énormes alors qu'elle dort 20 heures par jour, ses joues son creuse et je peux sentir ses côte en la prenant contre moi, et tout ça à cause de sa maladie.

Mais au fond, cette maladie, c'est juste un obstacle de plus, le dernier obstacle, d'accord, mais un obstacle de plus.

Et puis il faut que j'arrête de déprimer un peu ! Je ne pense qu'à du négatif depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'Hermione elle m'apporte tout le contraire, elle me donne le bonheur dont j'ai besoin et jamais je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

 _Je peux mourir demain  
_

 _Ca n'change rien  
_

 _J'ai reçu de ses mains  
_

 _Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
_

 _C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Elle se met à respirer fort, ça y est, elle fatigue à nouveau.

Je lui fait un petit sourire en lui disant qu'on reprendra un peu plus tard. Je l'allonge à nouveau et elle me dit :

-J'en ai vraiment marre de cette maladie...

-Moi aussi mon amour, mais on ne peut rien faire, juste essayer de te garder le plus longtemps possible, alors repose toi.

-Hum... A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. je souris.

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de ''Tout à l'heure''.

Ce que je ne savais pas non plus, c'était que la machine qui enregistrait ses battements de cœur avait été débranchée pendant qu'on dansait, et que donc son ''bip...bip'' ne pourrait plus m'indiquer si elle est toujours en vie, et qu'un bip prolongé ne pourrait me dire qu'elle a perdu la vie.

Sauf que quand au bout de plusieurs heures elle ne se réveillait pas je me suis inquiété, et encore plus quand des médecins sont entrés dans la chambre à la hâte.

Je les ai regardés et la médicomage qui soignant Hermione m'a dit :

-Monsieur Malefoy sortez ! Tout de suite !

Je n'ai pas comprit pour quoi sur le moment, mais je l'ai fait.

En fait, je ne l'ai comprit que quand j'ai tourné la tête vers elle une dernière fois en m'en allant et que j'ai vu que la machine de ses battements de cœur ne laissait plus voir qu'une longue ligne...

 _Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
_

 _Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
_

 _Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Dans le couloir, je m'écroule contre un mur, et je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux ; je n'ai pas pleuré souvent dans ma vie, mais là je ne pensais qu'à ça, il fallait que j'évacue ma tristesse, ma tristesse d'avoir laisser Hermione mourir sans même m'en rendre compte, de ne même pas lui avoir dit ''Je t'aime'' avant qu'elle parte.

J'ai si mal...

Je laisse enfin couler une larme en me disant que je ne voulais pas grand chose, juste... Une dernière danse...

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
_

 _Un vertige puis le silence  
_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

* * *

Vuala, vuala est ce que c'était pas trop nul ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
